Arriesgando más que amistad
by Hexajira Black
Summary: Para ocultar que amaba a su mejor amigo, dijo querer al archienemigo de éste. Hermione caerá en un red de mentiras que acabará con todo lo que ama. Por su parte, Draco no dudará en aprovecharse de la situación para destruir a sus enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Antes que nada debo de decir que es cierto que ando corta de tiempo, pero mi amor por estos fics es muy grande como para abandonarlos. Esta historia empezó a ser escrita en inglés, pero he decidido traducirla y seguirla en español. He quitado y agregado algunas cosas del manuscrito original, así como también he cambiado la perspectiva de la historia. De todas formas espero que disfruten al leerla tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla. Ya saben que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Dicho esto a leer!**

Es una verdad universal que las mejores amigas jamás se enamoran del mismo chico. No importa qué tanto esté una de ellas enamorada, si la otra lo reclamó primero, entonces, la anterior, deberá guardar silencio por el bien de su amistad.

Hermione Granger sabía esto a cabalidad, ya que ella, la princesa de Gryffindor, la chica más brillante de su generación, la favorita de sus maestros, se encontraba enamorada del novio de su mejor amiga, Ginevra Weasly; a decir verdad, Hermione se había enamorado de Harry Potter.

¿En qué momento ocurrió esto? Bueno, realmente no estaba segura, tal vez sucedió en algún punto durante el sexto año. Todas esas horas juntos en las que se brindaban apoyo mutuo en los momentos difíciles, las sonrisas tímidas; es posible que aquel conjunto de sucesos provocara que cayera poco a poco por él.

Para Hermione, descubrir la magnitud de sus sentimientos fue algo bastante mortificador. Dentro de sus planes no estaba el enamorarse del chico-que-vivió, jamás formó parte de sus intenciones, pero allí estaba, en la madriguera, escuchando el parloteo de su mejor amiga sobre "qué tan enamorada estaba de su novio", y pretendiendo escuchar atentamente.

—Oh, Hermione— exclamó—, a veces puede ser tan dulce—. Ginevra suspiró, contenta, y añadió—: Es todo gracias a ti, aún no se me ocurre cómo agradecértelo correctamente.

«Tal vez puedas renunciar a ser su novia», pensó Hermione, amargada, pero manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro, pues ella sabía que era la causante de que estuvieran juntos. Fue ella la que le dio esos consejos a Ginny para conseguir la atención de Harry, y para su consternación, funcionaron. No es que estuviera sorprendida al respecto, pero por Dios, eso fue mucho antes de que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que él le importaba. Sin embargo, Hermione jamás haría algo para lastimarlos. Ella estaba consciente de la felicidad que ambos compartían y de lo mucho que se amaban. Se alegraba, de verdad que lo hacía, pero en un lugar recóndito dentro de sí, no podía evitar pensar en su propia felicidad. Ella también podría ser prefecta para Harry, lo conocía más que la pelirroja; sus aspiraciones, sueños y esperanzas.

Harry eligió a Ginny en su lugar. Hermione no podía culparlo; a decir verdad, él no estaba supuesto a conocer sus sentimientos. El bueno de Harry solo pensaba en ella como una buena amiga, tal vez la más cercana, y esperaba que Hermione y su mejor amigo comenzaran una relación, y así estuvieran los cuatro emparejados.

Ron. Él era otro problema dentro de la mente de Hermione. Ella no lo amaba de forma romántica; él era agradable y divertido, pero eso no era todo lo que esperaba de una relación, también necesitaba conversaciones fluidas y mucho más en común que el hecho de ir a la misma escuela y usar magia.

—Hermione, ¿me estás escuchando? — La pregunta la regresó a la realidad.

—Por supuesto, Ginny— respondió, luego intentó recordar cualquier cosa que su amiga había dicho durante los últimos 20 minutos.

—Pues te veías bastante distraída— dijo, riendo—. No te preocupes, Herms, él lo recordará.

— ¿Quién va a recordar qué cosa, Ginny? — preguntó confundida.

—Ron, tontita— respondió, dándole toquecitos juguetones en la espalda—, se acordará de tu cumpleaños, todos lo haremos— agregó con una brillante sonrisa.

—Por supuesto— dijo Hermione, y suspiró resignada.

En unos cuantos días cumpliría 18 años. Ella no esperaba una gran fiesta, tampoco era como si los Weasleys le pudieran ofrecer una de dicha magnitud, o que le importara ese hecho, pero de seguro extrañaría las fiestas que sus padres ofrecían por su cumpleaños. Este año sería diferente, de todas formas, ya que los Granger estaban de vacaciones en alguna isla exótica del Caribe.

—Buenos días, niñas— dijo la voz de Molly Weasly desde la puerta de la habitación. Las chicas le retornaron el saludo. La señora Weasly cargaba una canasta de lavandería bastante grande, y se le veía ocupada—. Ginny, cariño— prosiguió—, ven conmigo abajo y ayúdame con esta ropa. Hermione, corazón, ¿podrías ir a la habitación de los chicos y despertarlos? Es que necesito que vayan a desgnomizar el jardín. Después puedes unírtenos a Ginny y a mí.

—Claro, Molly.

—Vamos, mamá.

Hermione se dirigió a la habitación de Ron, donde Harry y él se quedaban, se detuvo junto a la puerta y a punto estuvo de entrar, cuando escuchó susurros desde el interior. Se reclinó y pegó el oído en la madera. Aunque no era propio de ella espiar las conversaciones ajenas, su curiosidad por saber qué podía hablar Harry con Ron con tal grado de secretismo, le hizo olvidar sus modales.

—Esta es mi oportunidad, Harry. Estoy determinado a hacerlo.

— ¿Es así, Ron? Ya era hora. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, y Hermione pensó que era momento de interrumpir, pero entonces la voz de Ron se escuchó de nuevo.

—Harry— dijo, dubitativo—, ¿crees que Hermione dirá que sí?

—Por supuesto, compañero, ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro.

La mandíbula de Hermione no podía estar más abierta. La noticia la dejó estupefacta; Ron iba a pedirle que fuera su novia, y pronto. «Esto está mal, él no puede hacer esto, ¿qué se supone que le diré?», pensó inquieta. Su rostro se transformó en una mueca de terror. Se despegó de la puerta, y recordando lo que en primer lugar le había llevado a la habitación, se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y tocó suavemente.

—Pase— gritó Ron.

—Buenos días, chicos— dijo, luego de abrir la puerta. El lugar era un desastre: las camas deshechas, las paredes llenas de posters de los Chudley Cannons, y libros y revistas esparcidos por el suelo. Las mejillas de Ron se colorearon de rosa, y Harry sonreía mientras miraba de Hermione a Ron respectivamente.

—Buenos días, Mione— dijo Ron, nervioso.

—Hola, Hermione— dijo Harry, desenfadado.

Ellos eran diferentes. Ron parecía un niño; no era que su cuerpo fuera pequeño, todo lo contrario, tenía una figura agradable a la vista gracias al Quidditch, pero su aura, la forma en que se movía y actuaba, le daba la impresión a los demás de que solo se trataba de un niño crecido. Harry, que de ninguna manera era deficiente físicamente, no tenía la constitución de Ron; sin embargo, tenía mucha más confianza en sí mismo. Era algo en su aire y semblante que invitaba a las personas a confiar en él, algo de lo que Hermione se había enamorado.

—Molly quiere que ambos vayan a desgnomizar el jardín— dijo, aparentando naturalidad.

— ¡¿Qué? — exclamó Ron—, mamá sabe cuánto odio hacer eso.

—Vamos, amigo— dijo Harry, riendo—, no quiero que tu mamá nos asesine.

—Como si ella fuera a hacerte algo a ti— dijo Ron, acusadoramente. Hermione simplemente se quedó mirando a ambos chicos, sin decir nada.

— ¿Por qué estás tan callada, Hermione? — dijo Harry, que había percibido el extraño silencio de su amiga.

—Nada— se apresuró a responder—, es que acabo de recordar que debo ir a ayudar a Molly y Ginny con la lavandería.

—Sí— agregó Ron—, y nosotros debemos de quemarnos bajo el sol para que mamá pueda tener el jardín limpio—. Harry rió a carcajadas, Ron se encogió de hombros y Hermione salió de la habitación.

Por fin el día de su cumpleaños llegó. Se despertó rodeada de la familia Weasly y Harry. Los gemelos conjuraron unos dragones de papel animados, que volaron sobre sus cabezas realizando piruetas, hasta explotar y formar su nombre en el aire. Molly y Arthur la felicitaron, al igual que los demás.

La señora Weasly no le permitió ayudar en nada, ni siquiera porque ella le rogara que lo hiciera, le decía cada vez que ese era su día, por lo cual no levantaría ni un dedo.

Hermione veía a los otros trabajar. Estaban decorando la madriguera con serpentinas en un lado u otro, además de colocar algunos globos rojos y dorados. También miró a Harry y Ginny por el rabillo del ojo, él la abrazó y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla; Hermione se sintió enferma y se removió en la silla. Harry se sintió observado, paseó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos almendrados de su amiga, le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Luego de lo que a Hermione le pareció una eternidad, al fin los preparativos estaban terminados. Se sentaron a la mesa y Arthur dijo un pequeño discurso de felicitación, después le cantaron un feliz cumpleaños, para luego empezar a comer y beber.

Pronto llegó la hora de los regalos. Harry le regaló un libro sobre criaturas mágicas y su cuidado. Ginny se las arregló para darle un brazalete donde ponía _Hermione y Ginny, amigas por siempre_.

—Siempre lo usaré, Gin— dijo, y se abrazaron.

Los gemelos le regalaron algunos artículos de la tienda de bromas, y Molly le confeccionó una bufanda para el invierno. Al fin era el turno de Ron, y se veía más nervioso de lo acostumbrado. Hermione recordó lo que había escuchado días atrás y empezó a sentir pánico, «Ron no puede tener el descaro de pedirme ser su novia frente a todos, ¿cierto?», pensó. Él sostenía una pequeña caja rectangular envuelta en papel azul y atado con un lazo blanco.

—Hermione— dijo, sonrojándose violentamente—, nos conocemos de hace tiempo y— él calló y respiró hondo. Hermione se movió sobre la silla y sintió la garganta seca. Molly apretó la mano del señor Weasley y miró a su hijo con amor, los gemelos sonrieron, al igual que Harry y Ginny.

—Lo que intento decir, Hermione, es… ¿quieres ser mi novia? — La pregunta había sido hecha. Ella abría la boca y la cerraba repetidas veces, incapaz de decir algo. Se encontraba en el momento más embarazoso de su vida y en lo único en que podía pensar era en cómo podría salir de esa situación.

—Yo… yo— balbuceó.

—Es la primera vez que te veo sin habla, Hermione— dijo Fred, bromeando.

—Cállate, George— dijo Molly.

—Ah, estoy callado— replicó este—. Ha sido Fred.

—Los dos a callar— amenazó Ginny, fulminándoles con la mirada, luego el silencio reinó de nuevo.

—Yo… yo, Ron, en verdad lo siento, pero…no puedo. Yo no te quiero de esa forma— dijo, con las mejillas anegadas en lágrimas, y luego corrió fuera de la madriguera. Ron se puso de pie, en shock, no pensó que sería rechazado; todo el mundo parecía confundido. Harry decidió ir tras ella.

—Hermione, espera— le escuchó gritar a su espalda, pero no se detuvo. Él corrió más rápido hasta que pudo alcanzarla.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Hermione? — preguntó, perdiendo la compostura.

—Nada malo sucede, Harry— contestó mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

— ¿Podrías detenerte? — gritó Harry.

— ¿Qué? — ella replicó aún más fuerte que él.

—Mira— dijo, y suspiró—, no era mi intención gritarte, Mione, solo estoy sorprendido, es todo. En realidad le gustas mucho a Ron y él ha esperado mucho para confesarte sus sentimientos. Tal vez no fue en el mejor momento —ella enarcó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada que decía "no me digas", pero él continuó—, y tú estás nerviosa. Creo que debieras de darle una oportunidad.

— ¿Crees? — dijo Hermione, alterada—. No estoy enamorada de él, ¿no entiendes?

—Bueno, Hermione, no— espetó Harry, furioso—, a decir verdad no lo entiendo para nada. Pensé que te gustaba, me lo dijiste en quinto año.

—Eso fue hace tiempo, Harry. Las personas pueden cambiar de opinión.

—Pero, ¿por qué? — dijo, alzando la voz.

—Porque estoy enamorada de alguien más— largó antes de poder controlar sus emociones. Se llevó las manos a la boca y miró a Harry con los ojos abiertos de par en par, asustada. Por su parte, él boqueaba como si fuera un pez.

— ¿De quién? — dijo con un hilo de voz.

—No lo conoces— mintió Hermione.

— ¿A quién conoces que es posible que yo no conozca? — dijo, elevando la voz otra vez.

—Dame un respiro, Harry. Tú no tienes por qué conocer a todo el mundo a mí alrededor.

— ¿A cuál casa pertenece?

— ¿Por qué asumes que es de Hogwarts? — dijo, desesperada.

— ¿A cuál casa pertenece? — repitió, pero esta vez con más vehemencia.

—Eso no tiene importancia— respondió, sintiéndose drenada emocionalmente.

—Por supuesto que importa. ¿Es de Gryffindor? ¿Quién se atrevería? ¿Acaso es Seamus?

— ¿Qué? No, no seas ridículo, Harry.

—Ravenclaw, entonces, o Hufflepuff.

—Déjalo, Harry. Te he dicho que no le conoces.

Harry se veía más iracundo, lastimado al conocer los sentimientos de su amiga. También herido por el hecho de que ella no había confiado en él para contarle sobre quién le gustaba en verdad. Luego, como si un rayo le golpeará, una idea loca se formó en su mente.

—Es de Slytherin, ¿cierto? Por eso no le conozco.

Hermione le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿acaso se había vuelto loco? Pero tal vez… su cerebro comenzó a moverse rápido, aunque no necesariamente en la dirección correcta.

—Sí, Harry, es de Slytherin—. Si tenía suerte podría salir de esa. Ninguno de los dos conocía a muchas serpientes. Pero Hermione no contaba con que Harry saldría de sus estribos y la agarraría de brazos, asiéndola con fuerza.

— ¿Quién? — siseó peligrosamente, y Hermione dijo las primeras palabras que aparecieron en su mente, las dos palabras que cambiarían por siempre el resto de su vida.

—Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! A veces creo que la adicción a escribir es perjudicial para la salud (o para los estudios, depende con el ojo que lo vean). Gracias por el recibimiento a esta historia, se los agradezco un mundo. Aquí les ofrezco otra entrega y, como ya están cansados que les diga, Harry Potter no me pertenece, apenas la trama de la historia ^_^ A Leer!**

D&H

De los fenómenos presentes en la naturaleza, Hermione le temía a uno solo. Y era, a decir verdad, un temor absurdo, pues era tan poco probable que ocurriera uno en el Reino Unido como que pasara en el Caribe. Por supuesto que estas localidades no guardaban mucho en común, pero sí era cierto que ambos lugares carecían de tornados. Frente a ella había tres pilares de arena con forma de torre. En días de verano era común visitar la playa y observar a las personas jugar, nadar y, por supuesto, construir figuras en la arena.

Los tres pilares estaban muy unidos, las ventanas estaban bien formadas, como si se tratara de una obra de arte, como si un maestro escultor realizó la hazaña de modelar semejante pieza. Hermione agitó la varita. A su alrededor nadie podría haber sido capaz de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo; pero si alguien se hubiera acercado lo suficiente habría sentido el cambio de temperatura, la corriente de aire, y definitivamente habría visto el pequeño tornado que agitó su cabello y destruyó las tres torres de arena que tanto trabajo le había costado construir.

Hermione lloró.

D&H

El sol del crepúsculo se filtraba por la ventana. Podía observar el cielo teñido de naranja, azul y una pizca de violeta. Algunas nubes floreteaban suspendidas en el aire, coqueteando con el atardecer. Hermione pegó la frente del vidrio y miró a algunos niños correteando en la calle. Una niña con coletas jugaba sosteniendo un lazo de color rosa; saltaba y reía. Después se le unió otra niña de pelo ondulado, con un lazo de color naranja; unieron las manos y comenzaron a danzar, dando la ilusión de ser dos princesitas envueltas en seda. Las princesas se asustaron con una pequeña paloma que planeó muy cerca de ellas, luego rieron encantadas, como si fuera el suceso más mágico del mundo.

Ese día tampoco recibió una lechuza.

D&H

Comer siempre ha sido un acto puramente personal. Tomamos algo que no pertenece a nuestro cuerpo y lo convertimos en parte de nuestro ser. Los seres humanos hicieron de la comida no solo su sustento, sino también un acto social. Un grupo de personas reunidas para tomar de la naturaleza algo que forma parte de sus vidas para siempre. Hermione estaba sentada en la cocina, con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Dejó el tenedor a un lado y miró el reloj de pared; marcaba las 8 de la noche. El sonido del motor del refrigerador inundaba la estancia. Jugó con la comida, trasladándola de una orilla del plato a la otra, y comprobó que los macarrones se habían enfriado. Cansada, se puso de pie, tiró las sobras en el triturador, y se olvidó de los trastes en el lavadero.

Otra noche que cenó sola.

D&H

Un hombre agonizaba en su cama. Se retorcía debajo de las sábanas y cubría sus ojos de la luz de las velas. Junto al lecho estaba su esposa. Ella miró la cama con dosel y pensó en la ironía de la vida. Hace años deseó que aquel bastardo muriera en esa misma cama, cuando una y otra vez le quitaba lo que ella no quería darle. Ahora rogaba a Merlín porque ese día no fuera el último que compartieran juntos.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, esperó unos segundos y entró. Narcissa lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa triste, amaba a su muchacho, más que a nada. Era alto, pálido, de ojos grises como su padre, con esa mirada dura que los años le habían enseñado a sostener. Ella escuchó un murmullo a su lado, seguida de una exhalación prolongada.

––Él ya está aquí–– dijo. Su voz era delicada y suave. A Draco siempre le había dado la impresión de que su madre podría romperse en cualquier momento.

––Deja que el muchacho se acerque–– dijo la voz quebrada y hueca de Lucius Malfoy. El aludido no esperó a que su madre le llamara. Caminó resuelto, con la espalda recta, y luego se detuvo al lado de su padre.

––Muy bien, Draco–– dijo, luego dejó escapar una toz hueca––, un Malfoy debe mostrar su superioridad hasta con los suyos.

––Me has enseñado bien, padre–– se limitó a contestar.

Lucius se sentó como le fue posible, manteniendo un rostro estoico ante el dolor que le provocaba el menor de los movimientos. Respiró hondo y clavó sus ojos vacios en los de su hijo. Él estaba orgulloso de su obra; todos esos años de infundirle sus ideas elitistas, de reunirle con lo mejor del mundo mágico, de llevarle por la senda de la gloria, había dado sus frutos.

Era una lástima que Voldemort haya perdido.

––No viviré por mucho tiempo más, Draco.

Narcissa hubiera pensado que su hijo no sentía nada de no ser por aquel sutil temblor en su mano izquierda, producto de una emoción que le era difícil controlar.

––Es una lástima que no llegue a ver el día en que nuestra sociedad sea perfecta; adecuada para los magos que se la merecen–– tosió de nuevo e hizo un esfuerzo para controlarse. Narcissa le ofreció un vaso de agua, pero él lo rechazó.

––Escúchame, muchacho, y presta mucha atención–– él asintió con la cabeza en señal de que entendía, Lucius prosiguió––. Que nuestros enemigos ostenten la victoria ahora, no significa que hemos terminado la guerra. Tendrás noticia de uno de los nuestros en Hogwarts, le reconocerás por esto.

Lucius señaló a la mesilla de roble junto a él, donde reposaba un papel amarillento. Draco lo recogió y miró su contenido, tratando de memorizar a primera vista todo el trazado del lienzo. Lo volvió a enrollar, lo encogió y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

––Esa persona te dirá qué debes de hacer.

––Comprendo, padre. Haré como me dices.

––Draco–– dijo Lucius, respirando con dificultad––, no me falles.

D&H

El callejón Diagon se encontraba lleno de estudiantes y magos. Una nueva era de felicidad empezaba para el Londres mágico, y la paz llenaba no solo los corazones de sus habitantes, sino también la atmósfera de todo lo que los rodeaba. Hermione se perdió entre un mar de sombreros puntiagudos, capas y uniformes. La calle estaba tan atestada que se le hacía difícil caminar con soltura, toqueteándose a cada momento con algún transeúnte.

Hermione se encontraba decepcionada. Aunque ya había comprado todo aquello que necesitaba para el año escolar, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a los chicos en el callejón. Desde el día de su cumpleaños no había vuelto a saber nada de la familia Weasley o de Harry. Se bebía una cerveza de mantequilla mientras recordaba la escena.

––_Espera, Harry. No he querido decir eso_.

_Él no la escuchó y azotó la puerta al entrar a la cocina. La única que se encontraba allí era Ginny, con los ojos rojos. Hermione no supo cómo afrontar la cara de decepción de su mejor amiga._

––_¿Qué sucede, Harry? –– preguntó Ginny. Harry agarró una de las tazas de la señora Weasley y la aventó contra el suelo. Hermione no puedo evitar gritar del susto, y Ginny retrocedió por instinto, con el rostro plagado de sorpresa._

––_Ella es lo que me sucede–– dijo colérico, señalando a Hermione––. ¿Cómo pudiste? Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho, lo que te ha hecho a ti. Yo pensé que te conocía._

––_Harry, te juro que no es como piensas. He dicho su nombre porque he tenido pánico, pero te juro que no es él._

––_¿Por qué habría de creerte? Si es así dime la verdad, ¿de quién estás enamorada?_

_Ginevra contuvo el aliento. Miró de Hermione a Harry respectivamente, para luego quedarse mirándola fijamente, esperando también una respuesta._

––_Yo…Harry, en verdad no puedo decírtelo._

––_¡¿Y así quieres que te crea? ––exclamó. Ginny corrió junto a su novio y le tomó de la mano._

––_Hermione, creo que debes irte. Ya inventaré algo para disculparte con los Weasleys. Recoge tus cosas y vete._

_Sin fuerzas para luchar, Hermione pensó que lo mejor era retirarse. Sabía que Harry estaba muy enojado como para racionar con ella. Tendría que esperar a que se calmara. Subió corriendo a la habitación, hizo sus maletas y luego se apareció en su casa._

Estaba nublado y la brisa empezaba a soplar. Hermione pagó su bebida y salió a la calle. Al parecer todas las personas habían tenido su idea y se retiraron a sus casas o buscaron resguardo de la inminente lluvia que se acercaba. Se colocó la capa y caminó a un punto de aparición.

Para su mala suerte, un torrente empezó a caer, empapándola de arriba abajo. Hermione corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin mirar realmente al frente. Chocó contra algo sólido y cayó de bruces al suelo. Ella miró hacia adelante y notó que era otra persona, encapuchada al igual que ella. Hermione se puso de pie y se apresuró a comprobar que estuviera bien. Pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, el otro individuo se puso de pie rápidamente, miró detrás de sí y luego a cada lado.

––Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien? –– el aludido respingó, al parecer siendo consciente de Hermione en ese preciso instante. Se acercó de prisa y la tomó de las manos. Hermione intentó apartarle, pero su fuerza se veía opacada delante del encapuchado.

––Guarda esto con tu vida–– dijo la voz de una mujer. Hermione se sorprendió, pero no le dio tiempo a exteriorizar sus dudas, ya que esa mujer salió corriendo una vez que le dejó una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo en las manos. Por más que corrió para alcanzarle no fue capaz de hacerlo, perdiéndola entre las gotas de lluvia.

Una vez que llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse de ropa y preparar chocolate caliente. Cuando se sintió bien, decidió revisar lo que aquella mujer le había dejado. Realizó unos cuantos hechizos para verificar que era segura, y luego descargó el contenido sobre la mesa.

Se trataba de una cadena de plata, la más hermosa que Hermione había visto jamás. La cadena era un lazo de nudos celtas; el dije parecía estar fundido con dicho lazo y tenía la forma del fénix más encantador que había contemplado hasta el momento. Estaba tallado en amatista, y aunque ella no era una experta en joyas, le parecía que la terminación era de primera.

Corrió hasta su habitación y cedió ante la tentación de probárselo. La longitud era perfecta, le quedaba justo por encima de los senos, como si llevara un relicario. Fue a sentarse en la cómoda para ver su reflejo.

El grito de Hermione resonó por toda la casa. El espejo le devolvía una imagen con la que no estaba familiarizada. Es cierto que sus ojos eran del mismo color, pero su forma ya no era almendrada, con ese deje dulce y tierno, ahora se veían despiertos, mucho más sagaces. Su cabello era casi negro, con un largo mechón delante totalmente blanco, además de que ahora ni una sola hebra era rizada, cayendo casi sin vida alrededor de su rostro y hombros. Tocó su cabello y se percató de otro cambio, sus manos parecían diferentes, sus dedos eran más finos y sus uñas se veían impecables.

A toda prisa intentó quitarse la cadena, para darse cuenta de que le era imposible despojarse de la misma.

D&H

El primero de septiembre llegó mucho más rápido de lo que Hermione hubiera querido. Desde el día que le habían dejado la cadena del fénix, había intentado todos los medios posibles por removerla de su cuello. Intentó encantamiento tras encantamiento, sin resultado alguno.

La estación estaba tan concurrida como todos los años. Muchos padres estaban allí para despedirse de sus hijos, deseándoles que tuvieran un buen año. Hermione se vistió con una falda estampada en flores hasta las rodillas, y un suéter color blanco de cuello de tortuga para ocultar la cadena. Se tejió el pelo, que ahora era mucho más largo, y se colocó unas gafas de sol. Sabía que no iba a pasar desapercibida durante mucho tiempo, pero si le era posible quería prolongar un montón de preguntas para las cuales no tenía respuesta.

Vio a los chicos llegar al andén y sintió el corazón encogérsele, sin embargo terminó de subir al tren para que ellos no la reconocieran. Conociendo los hábitos de sus amigos, se dirigió al lado contrario de donde iban a sentarse, y se sintió agradecida al encontrar un compartimiento vacío.

«Que manera de realizar el último viaje a Hogwarts », pensó amargada. Detuvo su hilo de pensamiento cuando alguien abrió la puerta de manera brusca. Se trataba de Draco Malfoy. La miró unos segundos, y gracias a Merlín no la reconoció. Se sentó en el asiento contrario y no le prestó más atención que la que le prestaría a un insecto en la pared.

Ya estaban muy cerca de Hogwarts, y aunque Hermione quería prolongarlo lo más que pudiera, no tuvo más remedio que ir al baño a ponerse el uniforme. Una vez lista se observó en el espejo e hizo una mueca de disgusto. De no ser porque su cambio se debió a una magia que no entendía, tal vez le hubiera gustado, pero ahí estaba, sin saber cómo reaccionarían los demás ante su nueva imagen.

Respiró hondo antes de abrir el compartimiento. Entró sin mirar a Malfoy y se sentó esperando a que le escupiera algún insulto. Sin embargo nunca llegó. Solo esa vez Hermione no quiso cuestionarse la razón del extraño comportamiento del hurón, y prefirió cerrar los ojos durante el resto del viaje. Draco tuvo la oportunidad, entonces, de observar el pendiente que el uniforme no podía ocultar, y que colgaba inocentemente del cuello de la última persona que creyó que lo llevaría puesto.

D&H

Hermione abrió los ojos bruscamente, algo en su cerebro le obligó a despertar. Draco Malfoy seguía allí, sin mirarla. Ella notó que el tren ya se había detenido, y el pánico comenzó a embargarla cuando lo único que podía escuchar era su respiración. Salió deprisa del compartimiento y confirmó sus sospechas: todo el mundo se había marchado.

La luna brillaba con fuerza esa noche, y la brisa se movía plácida entre las hojas. Hermione se vio obligada a caminar hasta el castillo, con Malfoy a sus espaldas, el cual por alguna extraña razón no le había dirigido ni un solo insulto; se veía, por el contrario, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando al fin llegaron a las puertas del gran salón, escucharon los sonidos de las risas, conversaciones y los cubiertos tintineantes. Antes de entrar, Hermione se detuvo en seco y cayó en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Si entraba junto a Malfoy todo el mundo lo vería, lo que solo afirmaría las sospechas de Harry sobre ellos. ¿Por qué había sido tan descuidada como para inventar una mentira de esa magnitud? Pero mucho antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Draco empujó las puertas y todo los estudiantes, profesores incluidos, miraron hacia la entrada.

Algunos respingaron, otros contuvieron el aliento, los menos impresionables comenzaron a cotillear. Y la escena no era para menos. Ver llegar a dos enemigos jurados, juntos, tarde, imaginando la forma en que lo habían hecho; además del cambio en la apariencia de Hermione, era todo un acontecimiento como para dejarlo pasar.

En la mesa de Gryffindor la conmoción no era para menos, y el rostro de Harry Potter se contorsionó en una mueca asesina, así como su novia la fulminó con la mirada, y Ron entrecerró los ojos observando hasta el más mínimo movimiento de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione caminó hasta una esquina de la mesa y se sentó sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.


End file.
